bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Dragonoid
is a Bakugan and a downgraded evolution of Infinity Dragonoid, as well as the Guardian Bakugan of Dan Kuso in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Famous for being one of the Six Fighting Bakugan who stopped the destruction of Vestroia and resurrected New Vestroia, Neo Dragonoid reunites with Dan to battle the Vexos that are enslaving Bakugan. He uses his gigantic wings as a shield against fire, water, and wind. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Invasion of the Vestals, Infinity Dragonoid became Neo Dragonoid due to the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia extracting him from the Perfect Core. (When The Six Ancient Warriors extracted him from the Perfect Core, he could still use the Perfect Core Ability Cards only if he tapped into the Perfect Core). He then travels to Earth and met Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie in a park once again. He then told them what had happened in New Vestroia and he tricked Julie, Runo, and Marucho into turning around so he and Dan could escape to New Vestroia without any of them. However, Marucho heard them and jumped into the vortex after them. He later battles Haos Verias and Ventus Fly Beetle in the first round and he defeated them with ease. In the second round he battled Haos Freezer and Ventus Atmos and he defeats them with ease also. In Facing Ace, he battled Percival and they both tied. In Get Psyched, he battled Mega Nemus and the battle wasn't decided due Mira telling them to stop during half way of the battle. In Taste of Defeat he battled Primo Vulcan and lost. In Return of a Friend, he battled Viper Helios and Primo Vulcan alongside Ingram and Hylash and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability that Drago gained during the battle. In Freedom Run, Dan throws Drago and he hits the Alpha City switch and blows the dimension controller. In Show Me the Power!, he battled Viper Helios and Metalfencer alongside Scorpion. He lost even though he used a Perfect Core Ability and was taken by Spectra due to a Forbidden Ability Card that Spectra used on Viper Helios. After the battle Spectra properly used the Forbidden Card on him but was not shown. In Dude, Where's My Bakugan?, he was summoned to battle Apollonir but the battle didn't start due to the episode finishing. He was Vexos Dragonoid. In Gone, Gone Bakugan, he battles Apollonir and uses Forbidden Abilities just like Viper Helios. Later in episode he is defeated by Apollonir and is turned back into Neo Dragonoid. Also he goes back to Dan. In Beta City Blues, he battles Hades and Elico alongside Mega Nemus and wins due to a new Perfect Core Ability that he used called "Dragon Contender". When he uses that ability it destroyed the Beta City controller. In Underground Take Down, he battled some Mechanical Bakugan Traps alongside Percival and wins all of them. Also it was strong enough to destroy the Gamma City controller. In Ultimate Bakugan, he saved Dan from falling when they reverted to ball form due to Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller. Later, Drago faced Cyborg Helios in the first and second round. He lost in the first round and in the second round he won. In the third round, he battled Maxus Helios and lost. In the last round, Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan as well. He then combined with them to form Maxus Dragonoid and the battle couldn't be decided yet. In Final Countdown, the battle against Maxus Helios continued on and still no winner was determined. In Reunion, neither Drago nor Helios won and the result was not determined. Even though the battle was terminated, Helios still wanted to fight and that was yet another draw. He also goes to Earth with Dan and the others and he learned that he could open a dimensional gate by himself. He also learned that he was almost as powerful as the Perfect Core itself. That meant he could separate from the Perfect Core. In Six Degrees of Destruction, he evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving his Attribute Energy to him. ; Ability Cards * Burning Dragon: Adds 200 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. * Burning Tornado: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. * Fire Tornado: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Standard Pyrus Ability) * Fire Shield: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Burst Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Tornado Barrier: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. * Strike Dragon (Sprite Dragon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Dragon Contender: Returns the opponent's power level back to their base level and adds 600 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Pyrus Slayer: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Neo Dragonoid. (Pyrus) * Dragon Clash (Dragon Crash): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Neo Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) ; Defenders of the Core Ability Cards * Dragon Fire * Fire Spirit * Dragon Shield * Dragon Rush Vexos Dragonoid Main Article: Vexos Dragonoid Drago became Vexos Dragonoid when Spectra took him away from Dan. Spectra stated that the Chaos Ability X was used on him. Maxus Dragonoid The pieces of Maxus Dragonoid were created for Prince Hydron to defeat Dan. Spectra later told Mira and Gus to use them to defeat Dan and Ace. Drago defeated all six pieces and took them. In episode 25, Dan uses the pieces to defeat Spectra. In Episode 31, Dan defeats Spectra again by forming Maxus Cross Dragonoid, only to then come out of the armor and use the Ability, Burning Infinity. Game Neo Dragonoid was first released in BakuNeon, a special version in Maxus Dragonoid named Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus), and a Special Attack version named Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It could have either had orange or yellow diamonds on its back. In the show, he and Percival spin. It was later released again in Baku-Legacy. A Pyrus version with 750 Gs was released with Dan's Glove. There is also a Pyrus version with 630 Gs was released in Dan's Combat Set Pack. Pyrus versions that comes with a BakuClip have 540 Gs. There is also a Pyrus 640 Gs version in the Brawler Game Pack. The Subterra and Darkus versions have 600 Gs. A Ventus one was released in Bakubox. A Translucent Darkus Neo Dragonoid was released with 510 Gs that can be found with an exclusive Translucent Darkus Neo Dragonoid figurine. The Aquos version has 410 Gs. On the back of the Starter Pack boxes and the Dragonoids New Vestroia Gold Gate Card Picture, It shows an Aquos Neo Dragonoid who's head looks like a Hyper Dragonoid battling a Darkus Percival on a closed gate card, and on the Gate Card picture, it shows Neo Dragonoid described on the back of a starter pack box, except it's in a fire hole and it's Pyrus. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BBT-01, BBT-03, BO-01 and BST-01 comes with 400 Gs, 420 Gs or 440 Gs. The Translucent Pyrus version in BO-19 comes with 440 Gs, 460 Gs or 480 Gs. The Haos version in BOT-10a comes with 540 G. The Darkus version in BCV-11 comes with 440 Gs or 500 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-12 comes with 500 Gs, 520 Gs, or 540 Gs. The Aquos version in BBT-05 comes with 520 Gs. The Ventus version in BST-15 comes with 520 Gs or 540 Gs. Limited Editions * 1,000 steel Neo Dragonoid Bakugan were released at Comic Con 2009. * A 1,000 G-Power Translucent Pyrus Neo Dragonoid were released at the Baku-Con for semi-finalists (final four brawlers) at the regional tournaments. * A one of a kind 2,007 G-Power Pyrus Neo Dragonoid made of pure steel was given to the #1 ranked Brawler at Baku-Con: Christopher Ruff. * 575 G steel Neo Dragonoid which can be bought with a Neo Dragonoid figure. * Bronze Special Attack Pyrus Neo Dragonoids at 650 Gs can be found only at Wal-Mart. Trivia *Strangely, he and Rubanoid have the same victory pose on Bakugan Dimensions. *He is the only non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be a BakuMorph. *This is Drago's first form to use Perfect Core abilities. *Neo Dragonoid is Drago's second longest evolution, falling behind Titanium Dragonoid. *Neo's name means "New" in Latin, which is a pun on the fact that he appeared in "New" Vestroia. Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Special Treatment Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan